


I myself am submerged in the waves of Fortune

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonshik is moody, Hakyeon is understanding, and both of them are moving tentatively toward something more.He’s still looking away from Hakyeon, trying to find words that don’t soundneedy, when Hakyeon shifts closer to Wonshik and says casually, “I bet you wanted to watch that tasteless cartoon about the spy agency.” Wonshik stiffens and Hakyeon laughs under his breath. “Tomorrow night, I’ll stay in at the hotel and we can watchArcher. Yes?”





	I myself am submerged in the waves of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this was inspired by (1) tweets about how Hakyeon is a dom but a bottom and (2) that old Band Perry song playing randomly while I was studying. That said, it’s just fluff and smut to tide you over until I get around to finishing something a bit more plotty.
> 
> (which may be a while, because I am a Certified Piece of Grad School Garbage but I am a piece of garbage who's gonna meet VIXX in Toronto)

Entirely regardless of the truth, Hakyeon should know better than to expect a straight answer when he asks Wonshik, “Are you pouting?”

Wonshik looks up from where he’s scrolling through Twitter, on his stomach on the bed. “No,” he says (pouts), and Hakyeon looks less than convinced. Hakyeon flings himself facedown onto the hotel mattress next to Wonshik, one hand coming up to stroke gently at the base of Wonshik’s spine. Wonshik huffs and flips over, rolling away from Hakyeon.

“You’re pouting,” Hakyeon says this time, and Wonshik doesn’t deny it. He slides his gaze over to Hakyeon and raises an eyebrow, says nothing, returns to his phone. Hakyeon twists onto his side and blinks at Wonshik, concerned. “Why are you pouting?”

Resigning himself to the fact that Hakyeon isn’t going to give up, because that’s not how Hakyeon operates, Wonshik locks his phone and turns his head to meet Hakyeon’s gaze. “How was dinner?” he asks obliquely, and Hakyeon opens his mouth to answer before his eyes squint shut slyly. Hakyeon’s mouth presses into a thin line.

“Kim Ravi, are you _pouting_ because I went to dinner with Taekwoon and Hongbin?”

“I—“

“An offer that I extended to _all_ of you? And you said, ‘No, hyung, I want to get some work done on this track?’ And I said, ‘Fine, the company will foot the bill for room service?’ and you said, ‘Okay, hyung?”

Wonshik swipes his tongue across his lower lip and puts his phone on the nightstand. He doesn’t know how to explain feeling shafted for no real reason other than wanting to spend time with Hakyeon doing nothing in particular. They’ve got a couple of shows on the group’s Netflix queue that they’ve been meaning to watch through. Wonshik had been looking forward to a quiet hotel night, lying against Hakyeon’s chest and listening to him make disapproving noises at _Archer_.

He’s still looking away from Hakyeon, trying to find words that don’t sound _needy_ , when Hakyeon shifts closer to Wonshik and says casually, “I bet you wanted to watch that tasteless cartoon about the spy agency.” Wonshik stiffens and Hakyeon laughs under his breath. “Tomorrow night, I’ll stay in at the hotel and we can watch _Archer_. Yes?”

Wonshik hums in approval.

“And I’m here now,” Hakyeon continues. “Even though my precious dongsaeng is pouting and rolling away from me and not letting me touch him.” He leans down to press a kiss to the base of Wonshik’s neck and Wonshik tips his head back, opening himself to a kiss on his lips next. “I’m sorry I upset you,” Hakyeon finishes, and Wonshik sighs, flipping over as Hakyeon pulls him closer.

“It’s dumb,” Wonshik mumbles, and, “I should have come to dinner. _Chocolatier_ was just frustrating me all evening.” He pauses. “By eight I was regretting not coming. And I wanted to talk to Taekwoon about it. And he was out and you were out and—I’m sorry,” Wonshik finishes lamely, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

Hakyeon’s hand tugs Wonshik’s head into a slower, deeper kiss, beginning to galvanize the nebulous _something_ that’s been growing between them for months, desperately taken when they stop to breathe. “You’re sweet and so silly,” Hakyeon admonishes. Affection warms his voice.

As far as Wonshik is concerned, though, the conversation needs to be over, because he’s been sad and frustrated all night and now Hakyeon is _here_ , kissing him and being all emotionally open. He leans in to meet Hakyeon’s lips again and feels the instant the mood shifts, steel settling into Hakyeon’s spine as he breaks the kiss and turns his face away, disallowing Wonshik from another. Instead, Hakyeon slides his leg so that his thigh nudges gently at the front of Wonshik’s athletic shorts, a tease at pressure.

Wonshik feels rather than sees Hakyeon’s fingertips coming up to tease at the base of his neck as he slides his lips along Wonshik’s jawline. His other hand braces him half-upright against the mattress. With a light touch, Hakyeon starts setting Wonshik alight, brushing his chest, his nipples, his ass. It’s just a tiny bit of indulgence, and Wonshik feels heat pool in his stomach as Hakyeon sucks at the skin beneath his ear with little wet sounds.

“Please, Hakyeon,” Wonshik asks, rolling his body against Hakyeon’s. “I need—“

“Tell me what you need, pretty Wonshik,” Hakyeon replies, delighted. Wonshik is so into him, his previous mood forgotten. Wonshik could spontaneously burst into flame, right now, at this moment. Hakyeon’s gently touching Wonshik’s bicep, his hip, neither pulling him closer nor pushing him away.

“I want to touch you,” Wonshik babbles. “Let me kiss you and fuck you, Hakyeon, _please_ —“

Hakyeon’s lips are curved in a proud smile as he turns his head to meet Wonshik in a sensual kiss, pressing Wonshik into the mattress. It’s almost soothing, the way Hakyeon’s limbs stretch out atop Wonshik, his weight calming some brewing storm deep inside Wonshik. He moves his hips in a single quick, frantic grind against Hakyeon’s abdomen, and Hakyeon’s hands snap to Wonshik’s hips, holding him still.

“Not yet, Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon chides, the smug tone of his voice slightly belied by the hard length Wonshik feels pressing his hip in answer to Wonshik’s own.

“Let me touch you,” Wonshik says again, and Hakyeon hums his assent. Wonshik’s hands fly to Hakyeon’s ass, sliding under his sweatpants, kneading at the warm flesh, prompting a soft moan from Hakyeon as Wonshik’s fingertips brush his entrance.

Hakyeon takes Wonshik’s mouth in another kiss, hot and fast, the pace quickening with their pulses, pressed closely to one another. But Hakyeon keeps making these involuntary little noises as Wonshik plays with his ass, and Wonshik needs his mouth free so his his mouth can be _there_ , right now. Wonshik pulls back from the kiss, stroking his lips along Hakyeon’s jawline as he whispers, “Roll over?” And when Hakyeon raises his eyebrows expectantly, “Roll over, please?”

And really, Wonshik doesn’t know why he ever forgets to ask nicely when Hakyeon’s face lights up like that every time. Wonshik is overwhelmed as Hakyeon doffs his t-shirt, lets Wonshik slide his sweats off his hips and legs. He doesn’t know where to put his mouth first, so he settles for worshiping all of Hakyeon’s body—neck, collarbones, nipples prompting another gasp. Down to his hips, mouthing hottly over his cock before lifting Hakyeon’s knees onto his shoulders and sliding a pillow beneath his hips.

When Wonshik’s tongue traces a path from Hakyeon’s taint to his entrance, Hakyeon lets out a full-on moan and sags into the contact, grabbing Wonshik’s head in one hand to keep him there. “So good, my Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon sighs as Wonshik traces Hakyeon’s rim with his tongue, worries it with his lips. Wonshik’s heart races at the praise and he hitches Hakyeon’s legs up higher and licks inside, another moan resonating in the hotel room, falling from Hakyeon’s lips hard-earned. “ _So good_ ,” Hakyeon repeats, stroking fingers through Wonshik’s hair.

Wonshik surfaces, wipes his mouth and chin with one hand, looks at Hakyeon, barely a hair out of place on the pillows. “Hakyeon, please, can I—?” he stammers, and Hakyeon smiles breathlessly and passes Wonshik a travel-sized bottle of silicone-based.

“Gently,” Hakyeon admonishes as Wonshik’s slick first finger slides inside. “We have schedules tomorrow.” Wonshik slows the pace, runs his lips up the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh, bites soft and deliberate. Whenever he tears a surprised noise from Hakyeon, he feels his heart skip alarmingly. “Mmm, yes, okay,” Hakyeon purrs as Wonshik gives him a second finger and then a third, hips slipping down onto Wonshik’s fingers smoothly, Hakyeon’s back arching off the bed as Wonshik presses his prostate over and over.

Hakyeon’s cock is leaking steadily onto his stomach by the time Hakyeon says, “That’s enough, Wonshikkie,” and turns over again, pressing his hips into the pillow and presenting his ass to Wonshik, in a languid control of the situation that Wonshik patently _doesn’t_ feel. He runs his hands up the back of Hakyeon’s thighs, the action strangely grounding. Hakyeon is looking over his shoulder and smiling at Wonshik, and Wonshik’s heart finally spills over. He presses the length of his body to Hakyeon’s back, cock sliding between Hakyeon’s asscheeks, pushes an awkward kiss to Hakyeon’s lips as he wraps one arm around Hakyeon’s torso and steadies his cock with his free hand, sliding in with one smooth motion.

Hakyeon breaks the kiss to take a short breath, head dropping to the sheets. Wonshik waits expectantly, self-restraint enforced by Hakyeon’s body taut in his arms, for Hakyeon to tell him to—

“ _Move_ ,” Hakyeon demands, a hand flying back to grab none too gently at Wonshik’s ass, a stinging counterpoint to how _good_ it feels to move inside Hakyeon, how tight and hot and _perfect_ , Hakyeon’s hips lifting up to change the pace so that Wonshik slows or quickens to meet him.

Wonshik is aware that he’s moaning embarrassingly, a constant stream of sounds as Hakyeon jerks his hips so he slides off of Wonshik’s cock, bowling Wonshik over roughly and mounting him, riding Wonshik within an inch of his life as Wonshik’s moans crescendo. Where they’ve surely been mostly wordless, they’re now pleas—“Hakyeon, Hakyeon, _please I’m so close_ —“ He’s lost in this, entirely lost to Hakyeon and the pleasure he draws out of Wonshik like music.

Hakyeon’s breath comes in harsh pants as his hips meet Wonshik’s, never once slowing their urgent roll, and Wonshik sits up, winds his arms around Hakyeon, buries his face in Hakyeon’s chest as he groans out his release, thrown under by sensation, by the warmth and scent of Hakyeon surrounding him. He gasps out Hakyeon’s name as Hakyeon stills atop him, stroking himself to completion in the narrow space between them, sighing, “Oh, Wonshik,” as he comes across Wonshik’s abs. Wonshik experiences all this as if at a distance from himself, feels wetness against his face that he vaguely registers as his own tears on Hakyeon’s chest.

Hands on him, tender, coaxing him to let Hakyeon free. A wet cloth cleaning him up, a glass of water in his hand. When he comes back to himself, he’s lying in bed, head pillowed on Hakyeon’s chest, dressed in cotton pajama pants and cozied up under the fluffy hotel comforter. Hakyeon is fiddling with Wonshik’s phone in one hand, the other stroking absently along Wonshik’s lower back.

“Are you okay? Hakyeon asks, leaning over to plug Wonshik’s phone into the charging station next to Hakyeon’s. Wonshik hums his assent and mumbles, “Sleepy,” in response. He scoots up the bed to press his face into Hakyeon’s neck, kissing there lazily.

Right as Wonshik closes his eyes, lulled by the warmth radiating from Hakyeon, his phone rings, a cheery remix of ‘Yesterday’ sounding loudly in the quiet room.

Hakyeon throws an arm out to pick up the call, muttering, “Hongbin,” as he sets the phone to speaker and says, “Yes?”

“Hyung,” Hongbin says, and from the background Wonshik hears Sanghyuk reiterate, “ _Hyung_ ,” and insist, “ _Hongbin, make them—_ “

Hongbin barrels over the rest of Sanghyuk’s sentence. “We aren’t judging you, but we kind of are, because we were in the middle of a Overwatch game and all we hear is—“

Again, from the back, Sanghyuk’s voice, rife with pain as he yells, “ _Ah, hyung, Hakyeon, so hot, yes, so good—_ “

And again, Hongbin yelling over him. “— _so_ if you two could keep it down just a bit? We’re right next door and heard over our headsets? Good for you two getting it in, but we’re trying to be single-for-life nerds over here.”

With remarkable aplomb, Hakyeon replies, “Ah, Hongbinnie, I’m sorry. We’ll try to stay quiet— _er_ , in the future. For now, though, we should probably all be going to sleep.” His voice turns slightly barbed toward the end, the longstanding bickering over sleep _versus_ gaming running as an undercurrent.

“Ah, hyung,” Hongbin sighs. “Hyogie and I have one more match tonight.”

“We have to leave for our schedule at 6:15,” Hakyeon counters.

“ _We’ll suffer and drink coffee,_ ” Sanghyuk’s voice choruses in the background.

“We’ll go to sleep soon,” Hongbin lies, bald-faced. Hakyeon bids him goodnight and hangs up.

As he’s plugging Wonshik’s phone back in, Wonshik presses his lips to the hollow of Hakyeon’s collarbone and slurs, “One episode of _Archer_ , quietly? So we can fall asleep?”

Hakyeon sighs but pulls up Netflix on the hotel television.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me some love, you know the drill :) I'm so grateful to everyone who comments or kudos my stuff, and I read them all and my day gets so much better
> 
> Also here I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/slowlorisvevo) and [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com) if you want to dm/@/anon me!
> 
> Catch yall later :)


End file.
